ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Turning Point
Turning Point is the 25th/26th episode of Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]], and the season finale of Season 1. Characters Featured Characters * Champions (Main Earth) ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Wave / Teresa Parker ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. (cameo) * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards ** Invisible Woman / Susan Storm ** Human Torch / Johnny Storm ** The Thing / Ben Grimm * A-Wing Commandos ** Starhawk / Arthur Phoenix ** Blue Eagle / Sally Avril ** Falcon / Sam Wilson ** Albatross / Kenny McFarlane ** Jetstar * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Yuri Watanabe ** Max Modell * Secret Warriors (Rising Earth) ** Quake / Daisy Johnson ** Ironheart / Riri Williams ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Squirrel Girl / Doreen "Allene" Green *** Tippy-Toe ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Patriot / Shaun Lucas ** Ms. America Chavez ** Lockjaw * Revengers (Dystopian Earth) (first appearance) ** Spider-Punk / Hobbie Brown (first appearance) ** Star-Lord / Peter Parker (first appearance) ** Firestar / Mary Jane Watson (first appearance) ** Drum Master / Bruce Banner (first appearance) * Carolyn Turner (first appearance) (leaves Oscorp) Antagonists * Gobin King / Norman Osborn (Dystopian Earth) (single appearance; dies) * Oscorp (Main Earth) (disbands) ** Norman Osborn ** Osborn Commandos *** Green Goblin / Harry Osborn (first appearance as Green Goblin) (dies) *** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius *** Vulture / Adrian Toomes *** Man-Wolf / John Jameson *** Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich *** Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe * Exile / Victor Kohl (Main Earth) Other Characters * Aunt May * Soto / Phillip Watson * Betty Brant * Ant-Man / Scott Lang (cameo) * Wasp / Hope Van Dyne (cameo) * Helen Cho (cameo) * Ben Parker (vision and grave only) * Richard Parker (grave only) * Mary Parker (grave only) * Minerva Gonzales (illusion only) * Spencer Smythe (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram only) * Hala the Accuser (mentioned only) * Spider-Man's mysterious comrade (voice only) revealed in Season 2 to be Peter Parker's friend Carlie Cooper ** Edith (first appearance; cameo) 'Plot' Part 1: ''The Osborn Ultimatum'' Oscorp scientists are overseeing the construction of the company's version of Hala the Accuser's Super-Colliderevents from previous episode until the facility is broken through by rogue Inhuman Exile, who seeks the Super-Collider's resources to start his army of dark Inhumans. Spider-Man / Peter Parker and Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales arrive to stop him, but Harry Osborn (against Carolyn Turner's objections) activates the unfinished Super-Collider, which sends Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid and Exile to another dimension. Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid and Exile consequently end up in a paralel dimension where Norman Osborn has become Earth's emperor and became the monstrous Goblin King (as Peter and Miles deduce in their dimensional pagers, which Tony Stark shared with them earlier). Both young heroes and Exile are attaked by Goblin King's V.E.N.O.M. troopers, who mistake them as fugitives. Exile is captured, but Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid are saved by Hobbie Brown / Spider-Punk, a rockstar version of Spider-Man. Back in the Main Earth, Harry is preparing his Green Goblin armor as his father names him the new leader of the Osborn Commandos, much to Otto Octavius' frustrations. Still disgusted with Harry's actions and blind hatred for Spider-Man, Carolyn quits Oscorp and allies herself with the Champions, with whom she works on a project to help bring Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid back home. Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid find refuge on Spider-Punk's headquarters, where they meet the Revengers, rockstar versions of the Avengers consisting of Peter Parker (who is Starlord in this dimension), Mary Jane Watson (here an Inhuman and this Earth's Firestar) and Hulk (here called Drum Master), and exchange plans to end Goblin King's tyranny. They sneak into the Goblin's fortress, where they witness Exile being used as a battery for Goblin's cloning machine, which begins creating dark replicas of Venom and Doctor Octopus. Back in the Main Earth, Harry dons the Green Goblin armor determined to "finish what Spider-Man could not" and avenge Minerva Gonzales' deathfollowing the mentioned character's death in ''Metal Venom''. He does so by breaking into the Supervillain Holding Facility and kills Athena Gonzales offscreen. His actions are reported to the Champions, on which Ant-Girl and Wave set out to stop him. In the Dystopian Earth, Spider-Man, Kid Archnid and the Revengers infiltrate the Goblin's laboratory and discover an interdimensional computer, which they use to contact their teammates on their dimension. They are informed that Exile must be retrieved so that the Champions' equipment will work, and Spider-Man and Spider-Punk work to save Exile while Star-Lord, Firestar and Hulk distract the Goblin's forces. Back in the Main Earth, Ant-Girl and Wave battle Harry in his Green Goblin suit near a F.E.A.S.T. shelter while Tigra, Firestar, Inferno, Patriot and Brawn handle the Commandos. Aunt May (who is at the time working to help the homeless people in the shelter) witnesses the event and, just as Harry notices her, his Green Goblin suit A.I. deems Aunt May as a target (like any member of the Parker family is revealed to be), much to Harry's sudden shock. Ant-Girl and Wave are quick to save Aunt May from getting killed by Harry's now-out-of-control armor while Tigra attacks and damages his suit, forcing him to retreat. Harry soon begins to question his suit's systems over their programming, inadvertently accessing a database containing information of Norman's crimes. Those include Norman having hired Mark Raxton and Morris Bench to kill Richard and Mary Parkeras revealed in ''Bloodlines'' and having hired Spencer Smythe to frame Harry for the incident which got him suspended from Horizon Highas seen in Horizon High, Part 1. Shocked and horrified at what he just discovered and becoming remorseful of everything he even accused Spider-Man for, Harry decides to surrender to the authorities. However, Norman (having predicted this possibility) uses a device he implanted in the Green Goblin armor to control Harry's mind, ordering him to finish the job. Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid overcome Goblin King's forces and retrieve Exile, with whom they return back to their dimension and reunite with their teammates just in time to defeat the mind-controlled Harry. The young heroes are satisfied to know that Harry has finally learned the truth, but are also aware that Norman is still planning for more terrible schemes which will put the citizens at risk, on which Peter decides it is time to expose Norman now. Meanwhile, in the Revengers' reality, Goblin King is furious with the heroes' interference until he discovers his interdimensional portal is still linked with Oscorp's Super-Collider in the Champions' dimension, and smiles wickedly. "To Be Continued..." Part 2: ''The Goblin War'' Having gathered the evidences of Norman's crimes thanks to his unknown mysterious comrade, Spider-Man swings towards the Daily Bugle main building and visits Betty Brant, who agrees to broadcast the recorded evidences on the News, successfully exposing Norman for his crimes. Just as the police surround the Oscorp building to take Norman in, the Super-Collider activates itself and opens a portal from which Goblin King and his forces arrive intending to bring the Champions' dimension and its residents to their knees. Aware of how intense the battle will be, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid convince Yuri Watanabe in ordering the city's evacuation while they use their S.H.I.E.L.D. to activate the Code White protocol, on which they summon their fellow Champions and superhero allies, including the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the A-Wing Commandos and Shang-Chi to help in the fight. Also joining the battle are the Revengers from the Goblin King's dimension and the Secret Warriors as they defeat countless waves of the Goblin King's forces, while Spider-Man is given by Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic a device which will have the Super-Collider teleport the Goblin King and his army to another lifeless dimension. Spider-Man swings around the city and reaches the Super-Collider's computers. He is confronted, however, by Norman, who had donned his own prototype of the Green Goblin armor. Unwilling to let Spider-Man sabotage the Super-Collider, Norman voices his intentions of destroying not just Spider-Man, but all other heroes of New York so that he and Harry would be accepted as the city's heroes to preserve the Osborn name. Just then, Harry (with his armor restored and the mind-control functions removed) arrives and fights his father, delaying him while Spider-Man hacks the main computer and prepares the virus. Norman gains the upperhand and critically wounds his son, much to the enthusiasm of Goblin King, who was at the time watching their fight and (claiming how weak Harry was) demands Norman to finish him off. Devastated for what he had just done, however, Norman refuses and fights back against Goblin King, who subdues him and aims for Spider-Man, who manages to finish uploading the virus and begins sending Goblin King's army back to their dimension. Only Goblin King remains and he and Spider-Man continue fighting. During which, Goblin King reveals awareness of Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker and (using Mysterio's illusion-casting devicesseen once in ''Road to Illusions'') attempts to force him to his side by showing a image of Uncle Ben. Dismayed to see his Uncle's image at first, Peter only regains confidence after the image of Uncle Ben, instead of haunting Peter like Goblin King hoped it would do, just encourages him in not giving up being Spider-Man before disappearing. Furious at this, Goblin King attempts to fight back, but Spider-Man defeats him and throws him at the kill switch, destroying the collider and vaporizing the Goblin King, but not before Peter has a vision of the numerous other realities existing within the Multiverse. Just then, Peter goes to see a wounded Harry, who voices remorse over his previous actions and dies peacefully in Peter's arms. As the Revengers and Secret Warriors are returned to their dimension by Brawn and Iron Man, Oscorp is disbanded, Norman is arrested for his atrocities and for taking his own son's life and Doctor Octopus and the remaining members of Osborn Academy (now fully declared criminals and fugitives) avoid capture. Spider-Man and his teammates are again hailed for saving the city and honored with their monuments in Horizon High and Midtown High, and they resume the responsibilities of their lives as heroes. Episode ends with a robotic owl speaking with the voice of Spider-Man's mysterious comrade, who claims it is time to "get back to business", and flying away. Voice Actors * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker, Star-Lord / Dystopyan Earth Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson, Dystopian Earth Firestar / Mary Jane Watson * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Jaleel White as Spider-Punk / Hobbie Brown * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Laura Bailey as Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy (both Main and Rising Earth), Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (both Main and Rising Earth) * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz (both Main and Rising Earth) * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho, Albatross / Kenny McFarlane * Chloe Bennet as Quake / Daisy Johnson * Sofia Wylie as Ironheart / Riri Williams * as Squirrel Girl / Doreen "Allene" Green * Kamil McFadden as Patriot / Rayshaun Lucas * as America Chavez * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Nolan North as Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards * Catherine Taber as Invisible Woman / Susan Storm * Travis Willingham as Thor, Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk / Bruce Banner, The Thing / Ben Grimm, Max Modell, Drum Master * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark, Jetstar * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * James Arnold Taylor as Human Torch / Johnny Storm * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Yuri Lowenthal as Starhawk / Arthur Phoenix * Tara Strong as Blue Owl / Sally Avril, Spider-Man's mysterious comrade * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Sumalee Montano as Yuri Watanabe, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Nancy Linari as Aunt May * Phil LaMarr as Nick Fury * Kari Wahlgren as Carolyn Trainer * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant * Patton Oswalt as Uncle Ben * Mark Hamill as Goblin King * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn, Man-Wolf * Max Mittelman as Green Goblin / Harry Osborn * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius * Sam Witwer as Exile * Matthew Mercer as Rhino * as Vulture * Jason Spisak as Alistair Smythe References Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version)) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Multi-Part Episodes